


Tool

by sorryscrawl



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Other, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryscrawl/pseuds/sorryscrawl
Summary: Fuck the White Palace.Since this is important these days, remember to wash your hands ya sinners.
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel/The Pale King
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Tool

The _urge_ struck him as it had not in a long time. Now that he had time to himself, his body demanded attention that his work had taken for longer than he could care to remember.

If he had been alone, it would have been a simple matter. He was not. The Pure Vessel, with an absence of trainers or spellmasters, was seated compliantly on the floor. He was well used to it staring, as it continued to do so.

It was not a child, Pale King reminded himself. The proportions were incidental. It was no more a child than the drill that rested on his workbench.

He felt his cock harden without even a touch. How disgusting.

In conclusion, it did not matter.

It watched as he peeled away his robes. Others would think to look away, from the brightness or the shame. The mindless Vessel would not unless he told it so.

His mouth opened to do this. The words refused to come out.

It had been a long time. Even his White Lady had refused to touch him after the full scope of his plan came to fruition.

Pale King did not need to care about this. He lifted his fingers to the tip of his long, tapered, silver cock, circling the tip with the blunt of his claws.

His eyes were drawn to the Vessel. As though it would have a reaction to this. Of course, it did not.

His fingers gently wrapped around the length, slowly beginning to pump. There was disatisfaction to distract him. He cursed his body within his mind, made too closely to the bugs he wanted to rule to be as perfect as he had attempted. What did it want?

It was far better when the White Lady came to play. Even if the goal was not to breed, her touch was better than his own.

“Come here.” He ordered his Vessel.

It did. Obedient as it was made to be. More than his own body. It stood in front of him, staring blankly into the middle of his body. It often did so, as it was never never given the directive to meet the eyes of anyone around it. It was coincidence that made it appear to stare at his cock.

His member pulsed at the sight. It seemed there was a solution to his problem.

“Come closer. Touch.”

Small nubs of hands reached up nearly above its head. It rested coolly against the base. Pale King leaned backward, resting his back against the table behind him.

“Stroke. Match my hand.”

It began to stroke. Unable to encircle him, it merely rubbed up and down the length. Once its touches were to his satisfaction, Pale King sank down to be easier to reach.

“Faster.”

Its touches along the cock’s ridges sped up. Pale King only then began to thrust, length in easy reach of the Pure Vessel’s face, even leaving the tip of him to tap against its face. A streak of pre slipped between its eyes.

He shuddered. No, this was not enough. “Stop.”

It halted, staring upwards with void empty eyes. It left its hands where they were.

He pulled from its grip, lifted himself up onto his work table, and proceeded to lift the Pure Vessel onto his lap with his lower legs.

It had never been a consideration in its design to give it genitals. In his heated haze, he nearly settled with using the space between its legs, squeezing the chubby nubs together, before his sense kicked in. He had control of it. So much experimentation with void left him with abilities that did not fade with the final creation of the Pure Vessel.

His fingers teased at between its legs, rubbing and pressing, until it gave. The Pure Vessel finally gave a reaction. A mere twitch. It excited him, its understanding of his manipulation touching it.

It was not a true cunt. Merely a hole. It was well above enough for his cock when he rammed it straight down upon himself.

He breathed heavily. “Move.”

It tried to do so. It didn’t have long enough legs to do more than wiggle, stirring his cock. He moaned. And it was still not enough.

He lifted it with his lower arms, jerking himself up and it downward. With every thrust, his cock moved in a little deeper. With nothing to strike, his hardness had no barrier to stop it. It travelled deeper and deeper into its body, void squeezing him tightly and wetly. It was cold. He liked it that way.

Pure Vessel put its arms forward to steady itself against his chest.

“You are doing well.” He grunted. He was uncertain as to why he said this. Nevertheless, it felt right. “A tight, obedient, perfect Vessel. I chose you well.”

It spasmed, void squeezing hard around his cock. A happy accident, not doubting it. He burst forth with a mad cry, cum spilling into its body, down his cock. Some splattered onto his legs. Most seemed to strike the Pure Vessel’s, leaving its waist stained with lines of pure white.

It shivered in his grip. He left it impaled on his cock until he was done, twitching all the while.

He lifted it away. Trails of cum slid from its hole, leaving a lewd string from it to his cock.

“Allow yourself to drip out.” He stated, watching his seed bead up as its legs closed. “I will seal your body up again once you are clean again.”

Pale King lowered it to the ground. It wobbled, stepping back until it was in the place it had been positioned originally, and once again sat. His great spurts of cum would take some time to drain. Already, a great amount of his white spilled from betwixt its legs were leaving a puddle.

He considered leaving some within it. A stain of himself.

Impractical. He shook his head, pulling his robes back on. It was already his. Base instinct telling him to prove it did not need any greater input here.

He doubted this was the last time he would want to pleasure himself with it, besides.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck the White Palace. 
> 
> Since this is important these days, remember to wash your hands ya sinners.


End file.
